1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a retractable fishing net device; more specifically, a retractable fish net with a handle enclosed, pivotable drive shaft.
2. Background Information
Fishing is a popular sport. It usually requires the use of a net to help land the fish. However, nets are bulky items, typically having a long handle and head, this being necessary to reach fish from over the side of a boat or from a dock. Because fishing nets are long and cumbersome, they are sometimes left behind, often to the detriment of the fisherman attempting to land a fish.
Prior art fishing nets have addressed this problem in providing for a retractable fish net head. More specifically, prior art fish nets have provided fish net heads or net frames which are made out of multiple members hinged together and foldable into a hollow handle.
Applicant, however, provides a more efficient means than has heretofore been available of retracting and extending a fishing net having a collapsible head frame into and out of a hollow handle through the use of a unique elongated, handle-receiving drive shaft.